1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a printing method, storage medium and program for performing a printing operation and a printing device that are used by a user when printing an electronic file.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there are many occasions where electronic document files and electronic image files are used. An electronic document file is an electronic file in which one or more documents are provided in an electronic form and, in the following text, will be referred to as a “document file”. An electronic image file is an electronic file in which one or more images are provided in an electronic form and, in the following text, will be referred to as an “image file”. Also, recently, various document files, for example, are provided from various servers via networks such as the Internet. The user can access such documents through computer terminals. When the user wishes to use such documents, electronic document files are downloaded into the user's computer terminal. For printing such documents, the downloaded electronic document files are transmitted as to a printing apparatus, such as a printer, where transmitted electronic document files are processed as printing data. The printer performs printing operations using the printing data.
Thus, the user can obtain a printed document by means of a printer connected to a computer terminal.
However, the user may also wish to obtain a printed document while in an environment where there is no easy access to a printer. Such a case may occur when the user is away from home or from his/her office. There may be a limitation on data storage capacity or screen size for a mobile terminal such as a portable telephone terminal that is usually carried by the user when he/she is away from home or from office. In such a case, it is difficult to have free access to a desired document Also, such a mobile terminal may require a considerable period of time for creating printing data or for transmitting data to the printer.